dose she love me still
by SpashleyMadeOver23
Summary: it the after of what happend with them after south when off the air
1. after the show

(spincer pov)

Ashley and I have moved in together its been great I love my late night favor almost every night and I love waking up next to her every morning

We r laying in bed I hear her phone go off she jump up immediately to c who it is she doesnt kno im up

"Hello" ash says walking out of our room I listen to her did I hear her right did she just say baby ill c u tonight

Tonight is our anniversary I hope I didnt god I hope I didnt

Ash walked in the room sat her phone on the night stand and curled in bed next to me tracing her finger around mu hair-line

"baby girl wake up" she said and lightly kisses my forehead "god I love u so much spince u r so buea…" I cut her off by kissing her with so much passion and feeling I climbed on top of her not breaking the kiss at all

Ashley pushed me off her and got on top of me kissing me the same way I kissed her she started to kiss down my neak

"mmmuuu" came out of me when she started to bite me gently she started to go down to my boobies and then her cell rings she picked it up still on top of me

"hello" she breaths heavily as I start with out her kiss her boobies and gently suck and biting her nipples

"ooohhh uuhh mmm yeah"she says as I start moving my hands down her belly and started move down more until I was touching the top of her pussy

"uummm can I call uuuuuww backk uumm"ash say as she hung up the phone and grabs my hand and puts them over my head she is about to go down on me and yet again never fells

"hey ash can I ohh sorry" kyla says and ash keeps going but I push her head away and she pouts at me

"i cant do this we really need our own place"

"baby please"she begges me

"no babe im getting n the shower and washing up I got school"

"not today u dont just miss one day baby its our anniversary"

"i cant"

"please"

After her begging me for 20mins I give in and she call ucla

"spincer carlin cant come in today she not felling she been up and down all night" ash says and winks at me we both was having sex every time we got up

"hehehe"i cant help but to laugh at her

"this is her girlfriend"ash says aww that was so sweet wait what did she just say that

"alright I will tell her u toi sir by" I kiss her gently on the lips

"dose this mean…"she say but I cut her off as I grab her hand

"yes baby and we can do it in the shower" I say cuz I already kno what she is thinking

"ohh yeahh sore" she say sliming with that nose crinkle smile

After our shower she laying on the bed haft alseep I guess after the 3 orgasms I worried her out good thing we was in the shower her cum was all over me and her

I jumped on top of her "are u ready for round 4"

"uumm no I sleepy I cant take a norther round sorry baby"

"i cant eather after the 4 u gave me god baby u r so amagin I love u so much"

"i love u to babe"ashley said and kiss me on the forehead lightly

(ashley pov)

God spincer will b back from shoping with kyla soon I so scared tonight Im going to ask spincer for her hand in marrage ohh that reminds me I have to call palua and ask her if she ok with that

So I call palua

Ring ring ring

"hello ashley how r u and my baby girl doing"

"hey palua we r doing great about me and her can I ask u sun that is auther around"

"sure what is it he right here"

" can u mmm put it on speaker for me"

"yeah sure hold on "

"wait spince isnt there is she"

"no is every thing ok ashley"

"yeah I was mmm I was mmm"i cant breathe it wont come out then it dose"can I has spincer hand in marriage"

"yes"and then I heard palua crying

"dont say anything to her I havent ask her yet I wanted to ask yall first"

"we wont ashley dont worry" auther said and palua is still crying

"think u so much I have to get ready I let yall kno how it gose"

"ok by ashley good lucky"

"thinx"i hang up the phone and get ready I was runing around the house try to get ready for our annivsery

(spincer pov)

"do u think ash will like me in this"im wear a black strapless dress that fit my figure well it stopped right abowes my knee

Kyla turned around and looked at me " wow Spence you look amazing ashley is going to love it" kyla said

" ky do you want to go get something to eat I'm starving" I payed for my dress we headed off to gray's

I wonder what ashley is doing I told Kyla is going to the bathroom and called Ashley

*ring*ring*ring

"hey babe what r u doing" ashley said out of breath

" grab some food with ky babe what are you doing"

" just waiting for you to get home I miss you"

" miss you too"

" hey babe I have to get off here I have to get in the shower just got home I went for a run"

" okay I love you Ashley"

" love you too babe"

click is all I heard she's up to something cant put my finger on it

" hey after we eat can we go home"

" yeah sure everything okay"

" yeah everything's fine" can't believe I'm lying to kyla but theres sumthing up and I cant put my finger on it and it getting to me bad ash never rushes off the phone even if she did just go for a run

Ashley pov

Fuck I just got a text from kyla saying spince is ready to come home good thing I had some people to get all the stuff done for me but I still have to check on it

'eat very slow Kyla I still have to go check and make sure everything is perfect'i text her back

'okay ill try to stall as much as I can'

'okay thanx'

As soon as I got back from checking everything five mins after I walked in the to my bueatiful love came back with ky

"Hey spince I missed u" I said as I walk up to her and kissed her

"hello to u to I missed u to baby"spince said as she walked past me in to the bedroom

"ky u think she will b happy with whats going to happen to night"

"of couse she is sis she love u"

"do u want to c..."b4 I finshed asking ky if she wanted to c the ring spincer walk in"wow"

Spincer walked or to me"do u really like it"she kissed me then went to my ear"u should c what I have on under it if u like this so much" wow ok now I dont want to go

"spince come on baby we got to g later ky"

"ok just let me grab my purus" spince said

"tell me how it gose"ky said

"ohh I will dont worry"

Me and spince got to the restaurant I cant get over how bueatiful spincer looks tonight

The waiter come " what can I get u for you two lovely lady"

we both told him what we wanted he was looking at spince the whole time it was making me really mad as soon as he left she looked at me

"what is with u ash everything ok"


	2. i will alway kno she was the one

I not ready to ask her im going to do it at grays later tonight I have the whole place rented out just for us tonight.

"nothing up hun I just happy its been 3 year we been together now"

"yeah i kno me to"

after we was done eatting we headed off to gray's

"why r we here ash"spince ask me when we got out of the car she seemed kind of weird about wanting to b here

"I thought we could have sum fun tonight and dance our ass off" I said to her with a kiss on her lips

as soon as we got in there was Karen and she had everything set up for me tonight its going to b a night to remember for me and Spencer I cant wait

I walk over to the stage and pick up my guitar and I wrote a song for her it called if I always know

If I always know that u would always b mine I would have told u

_That I love u way before I ever did _

_ I would have never did haft the stuff I did to u_

_ in the past like letting u walk away_

_I will always love u _

_I will always know that u will be the one for me _

_I want u to me mine_

_ if u only know what u have done to me _

_from the first moment I laid my eyes on u _

_I cant every picture myself with out you_

_ no one can tell me other wise _

_I need to know that u will always b there _

_because I need u more then u know_

_ I want u to know that if I always know _

_I would have said I love way b4 _

_I would have never hurt u so _

_I glad now baby that I have u as my girl_

_And I know that u still and will always love me so_

_Just like I do u baby I love u so_

After I sing that I walk over to Spence and she kiss me b4 she could say anything I get down on one knee

"Spencer carlin will u always be mine and marry me and make me the happiest woman in the world" I said Spencer look like she was about to cry I dint know what I do as I was getting up

I heard a small "uhmm"

"what did u say babe"

"I said yes Ashley I will marry u" I jumped up and picked her up and swung her around just kissing her I put her down and put the ring on her finger

"I love u"

"I love u"

Than I had Karen play dirty mind over the speaker for her and we dance together it was one of the best night of my life

(Spencer pov)

Ashley asked me to marry her I cant believe it I feel like it a dream im so happy I cant wait for the wedding as soon as we got back to the house I run to kyla room leaving ash still in the door way

"Kyla wake ur ass up"I said to her jumping on her bed and she looked at me with this goofy smile on her face

"what wrong spice please tell me ash didn't…." I cut her off by putting my lift hand in her face she looked like she was about I cry

"Wow it beautiful Spence I can't believe she asked u"

"I know if she didn't ask me soon I was going to ask her," I said laughing a little

"but ill let u go to bed now ill c u in the morning and btw please don't walk in the morning"

"thinx for letting me know" ky said laughing

I walk into the bed room to find my beautiful fiancé already fast asleep I didn't wake her I just took my dress off and left the lingerie on and curled up next to my fiancé I cant get over saying that word I cant wait to call her my wife then everything will b perfect for us

I woke up to the smell of bacon and chocolete chip stew berry pancakes ash made me breakfast in bed she was bring it in to me as I sat up she had a big smile on my face she brough it to me and kissed me

We sat in bed eating breakfast together I love doing this every other week with her

After I ate I called my parents and told them that me and ash was getting married they was so happy and they acted knid of like they knew

It was Sunday we was going to my parents for dinner

We got there my mom opened the door "how my fav couple doing"

Great mom look at the ring it amazing isn't it" I lifted up my left hand and showed her

I got ash one a couple days b4 that I wanted everyone to know that she was mine

"and look that mine mom" ash said doing the something I just did

"wow girls they r both beautiful"

"think you so much mom" we both said I love it so much that she done so much to make me happy we walking in to the house dad was making my fav food we walking in the kitchen hand in hand to see glen and my dad and Chelsea helping my dad cook

we walked over to them hold up is that a baby bump I c on chel

Chels c us "hey spince"she says as she hug me " hey miss famous Ashley Davies long time no c" she say as she hugs ash " now let me c them ring Spence has been tell me about and I want to know all bout how ash asked u to marry her come on" we walked in to the living room and sat on the couch

"first what the dl is that a baby bump" ash asked her b4 I could

"yes but the fam don't kno yet so don't tell them"

"will do ok so this is how ash asked me….."by the time I was done dinner was ready we all got to the table my mom wanted ash to say grace I have so say ash is getting a little better

"dear god watch over this family and the ones breaching off from them and making new ones hopeful u will bless me and Spence with babies help glen and chels with whatever life has in store for them and the same for my future parents and mmm mmm im done aman"ash said it good at first then she had to make sum funnies in there

after dinner ash, geln and dad went off to play porker

mom chels and I was talking about the wedding witch is in two mouths

"what color is it going to b" mom asked me

"Purple and white with sum neon green in it somewhere I want to make ash happy too" I say to my mom

"what time do we have to get our dress tomorrow"

"tomorrow at noon is when u have to b there"

"I can't believe my baby is getting married"

"i kno mom I cant eater"

(Ashley pov)

"so ur getting married to my sister" glen said with a big goofy smile on he's face

"Yeah I can't wait to b Mrs. Carlin-Davies" I said with an even bigger slime the b4

"oh and ash if u hurt my sister I will hurt u" glen say but the funny thing is he is scarred of me

"I wouldn't think of ever hurt that girl she my world"

" Ashley" dad said

"Yes Mr. C"

"how many times do I have to tell u can call me dad"

"sorry dad"

"but anyway u want have to worry about glen kicking ur ass I will b the one to do it if u hurt my little girl"

"I wont I promise Mr. mean dad"


	3. friends or what

"good" they both said looking at me with devil smile on their faces im kind of scarred now but I would never hurt spencer in again in anyway I truly love this women

"what r u thinking about Ashley r u still with us"dad said waving his hand in front of my face

"yeahh sorry I was just… lets play"I said picking up the cards and passing them out

"read them and weep boy royal flush"the all throw their hands on the table as I took the money

'MAN REALLY!" they both said we played a couple more hand and I won 2 more and dad won the rest of them

we walked back in to the livingroom where the girls was look at wedding dress online

"hey Spence u ready to go" I said walking over to her placing a kiss on the top of her head

"yeahh ash hold on ill see u guys tomorrow ok" Spence said hugging everyone and I did the same

"I guess me and the guys can go get our stuff done tomorrow and we will all meet up after four sum food guys does that sound good for ya'll" I said b4 walking out the door

"yep see ya'll tomorrow" they all said we walked out the door to the car and I opened the car door for her the ride was just us singing to the radio

as soon as we was almost home kissing mandy came on the radio

_High school I got a straight A in normality  
No clue and no questioning sexuality  
Goodbye Ohio, hello LA  
I'm on tv and I'm getting paid  
I used to kiss boys and nothing could phase me  
When did everything get so damn crazy?_

I don't kno y Spence likes this song so much she is waving her hands and sing and keeps look at me its so cute

(spencer pov)

I love this if I would have ever wrote a song for ash it would b just like this so I want to put her name in it

Can't explain, don't understand it  
Everything changed, not like I planned it  
Am I going insane? Is this right? It can't be  
Everything changed when I started kissing Ashley

I'm fine, but lately things have been different  
(I don't know what's up!)  
Last night I found a fake me on the internet  
(What the f...)

She's got sweet, soft lips and long, dark hair  
She'll make a meal of a man, I see them stare  
But she's mine, you see? Not for you fellas  
And you wouldn't like me when I get jealous

Can't explain, don't understand it  
Everything changed, not like i planned it  
I can't complain, but this is insanity  
Everything changed when I started kissing Ashley

"really Spence" ash said pulling into the driveway outside our house

"yep its ture" I said giggling a little she went to turn the radio off I smacked her hand

As I leave my whole life behind me  
Head in the clouds where the lights are blinding  
Every cloud has a silver lining they say yeaaah  
Losing control and it feels like I've gone mad  
Saying no, you know it always felt so bad  
Sometimes you gotta learn to let go and say yeah  
Yeaah  
Yeaah  
Yeaaaah!

Can't explain, don't understand it  
Everything changed, not like I planned it  
Am I going insane? Is this right? It can't be  
Everything changed when I started kissing ashley

Can't explain, don't understand it  
Everything changed, not like I planned it  
I can't complain, but this is insanity  
Everything changed when I started kissing ashely

I sang the last part and kissed her

"now come on and show me what else that mouth can do" I said Ashley jumped out of the car grabbing me by the hand off to make love we go man I love live with her favor whenever I want yay

we get to the bedroom what to our surprise there is kyla n our bed y is she in our bed who is in her bed we walk to her room to find a sleeping girl ive never since b4

"ash who is that"

"I don't kno let go wake up kyla and c" ash said running to our room

"KYLA WAKE UP!" ash yelled jumping on our bed

"what do u want" kyla said sleeply lifting up

"WHAT THE HELL R U DOING IN OUR BED!" ash yelled angiia

"shhh ur going to wake….." kyla said dozing back off to sleep

"GET OUT OF OUR BED"ash yelled again

"no shhh ur going to wake up kadin"ky said putting her hand over Ashley mouth

"who the hell is kadin "ash yelled thow kys hand and then

"a girl I met at the bar"

"o not in ur own bed"

"because she was all over me and I didn't like it so I came in here"

"u should have told her to leave"

"that's mean she hot"

"ok ky r u gay now"

"no I just wanted to make some new friends and I end up in here"

"oh ok"

"I guess no sexy for us tonight"I said is a pout I went to the dresser and got out my pjs a pair of really short shorts and I tank that hug my body just right

"really Spencer" ash said looking me up and down when I walk out of the bath room

"yes really Ashley"I said kissing her and the walking out of the room to the livingroom and turning on the tv ash walked in and sat down beside me and started to kiss me getting on top of me laying me down on the couch when she started taking my shirt off here comes ky

"oh my lesbian god really every time ky" I said pulling my shirt down

"umm im sorry im not ky I umm kadin I need to used the restroom" the girl said from behind us

" there is one in kyla room "Ashley said rudely I smacked her

" b nice ash" I said so the girl couldn't here me

" I am being nice she trying to fuck my sister"ash said and the cuddling up next to me on the couch we watched our fav show the l word

" just stop being mean"

(Ashley pov)

"whatever Spence I going to go to bed"I said walking to our bed room I hate when Spence does that shit to tell me to b nice I don't get it y wasn't trying to b mean but I need a drink and I can't let Spence kno I grab my keys off the dresser and what over to the front door

"ash baby where r u off to"Spence said walk over to me kissing me really y does she have to do this she kissing down my neck I grab her hand and off to have sex in the car man we really need our own place

let me kno what u guys think of it and ill have a new on up soon think you for reading


	4. coming around soon

Spencer is on top of me kissing me im take off her shirt and there was a knock at the window I swear to god kyla need to stop this shit I roll down the window wow so not kyla

"ma'am this is indecent exposé I need yall to step out of the car" the police officer said oh great

"Officer I'm sorry we just got carried away we just got married" I say trying so hard to get out of whatever we was about to get into

"so mean to tell me I cant do my wife in my…"Spencer said and I give her a look 'like shut up' so she did we got out of the car

"Im going to let yall on a warning" he said looking Spencer up and down I swear if he dose not stop look at my feanca like that im going to fucking punch him I grab Spencer and start pulling her to the door to the house

'Think you sir wont happened again" I say clenching my teeth so I wouldn't say something to get me in jail

"ur welcome and ur lucky to have a sexy thing like that" he said with a devilish smile on his face Spencer saw me clinch my fist she new I was about to cold cock it ass she grabbed me by my waist and kiss me on the check I un clenched my fist and gave him a look like 'that right bitch she is all mine' what is with guys really he's not leaving he watch her walk into the house I was about to run and hit him but spice pushed me in the house

I guess no sex for me tonight man I really need a drink now

"Spence im going to the store I need milk for in the morning" I said kissing her

"ok babe be careful love u"

"love u too" I say walking out the door I went and got milk and a bottle of ever clear I need something really hard I got to the house and drink the hole bottle down before I got to the door of the house think god Spencer was asleep on the couch I just leaded in the floor so I thought I woke up that morning in our bed naked I looked to my left there was Spencer think god I didn't do anyone I would regret

"REALLY U GUYS" kyla said oh shit dose she have to yell my head is pounding bad

" sorry ky this is our bed so we really had no where else" I said smiling with my nose crinkle smile of mine

"please tell me that is the only place yall do it" ky said

"the sheet u slept on last night…."I said and ky cut me off

"I know that's y im getting in the shower" ky said running to her shower I woke up spencer so we could get dressed I guess that girl left sometime during the night

I didn't want Spence to know that I got drunk the last night so I played it off

"did u have fun last night" Spence said to me as she kissed me walking back to the shower of our room I laid on the bed it was the worst hangover I ever had but my drinking didn't stop there I still drink behind Spencer back

"yeah baby you was so good" I said walk into the bath room Spencer gave we a weird look like 'you really just said that I thought u did'

"baby u didn't want me to do u last night" Spencer said and got in the shower

"I know baby I saying the way I was making u feel felt good for me" I said smiling oh shit please do say anything

"awe baby u r so weird sometimes" she said kissing me

(Spencer pov)

two more day until our wedding I cant wait I wake up to Ashley tracing her finger on my hair line kissing me on my forehead lightly its going to suck not waking up to Ashley in two days because of the hole u cant c the bride before the wedding witch I don't like

I get up and get in the shower because I still have to go to school after I get out of the shower ash already has her clothes on to take me to school I walk over to the closet and get out a tank top and a pair of Capri

"hey babe u ready ur going to b late and I have to meet up with Madison at the studio" ash yell for the living room

"yeah sugar I just getting my homework in my bag" I said walking out of the room and grabbed her hand and pulling her out the door to her car we went to krispy kreme like we do every morning we got donuts and coffee

we get to U.C.L.A I started to get out of the car before I lean over and kiss ash

"hey I will be here to pick u up at one babe" ash said once I got out of the car

"ok babe I love u b careful" I said

"I will love u too have fun" ash said as she drove off and I walked to class there was this girl there that keep like at me like she know me so I walked over to her

"do I know u"I said to her

"no but baby I would sure as hell like to get to know u"really im holding my book to my chest I mean really can she not c my ring on my finger

"im engaged sorry" I said walking away from her she jumps in front of me

"I should have started it off better I Kayla" she said holding out her hand

"im Spencer nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand she still is looking me up and down i mean really i told her i was egaged i guess that's what i get for being so nice

let me kno what u guys think about it


	5. what the hell

**ik its been long but i had to chap. done and my comp. deleted them i dont kno how but i hope u like this on the next one will be up soon i have to right them all back from my mind sorry guys**

* * *

"so Spencer what r u doing after school" Kayla ask me

"my girl is coming to get me"I said before I got a text from ash "once sce."I told Kayla

'do u want to do lunch ox-A'

'yea sure babe xo-S'

"oh hey spincer im gonna go ill c u around" Kayla said

"kayla wait would u like to have lunch with me and Ashley" I ask her im sure ash wouldn't care

"yeah im free I was just gonna go home and call my friends back home but I can call them later" Kayla said

"ok cool so where u from if u don't mind me asking"

"no it cool I live in Seattle"

before I got to ask her more theres my soon to b wifey

"Hey sexy need a ride" yep that my Ashley for you

I just blush and smile at her "mmm ash do u care if my friend joints us," I said pointing to Kayla

"Yeah inc more there merrier" ash said look at Kayla

We all head off to this new gay resternet called Cheyyenne's once we got there ash opened the door for us to walk-in I kissed her on the check we went to the table and ored our food while waiting for it we talk

"So Kayla u said u lived in Seattle right ive always wanted to go there never had a chance to go," I said

" While spring break is coming up soon maybe yall should come with me there I can show yall the best place to hang out and if u like clubs I know the best ones" Kayla said

"Yeah that would b cool but it would have to b after our wedding" I said

"While May u should come to our wedding" ash said and looked at me I nodded

"Yeah that b cool what day and what time is it"

"This Saturday at 3pm at the beach" ash said

"Yeah I can be there so Spencer r u going to be at school mon if not I can get ur work for u since we have most of our class together" Kayla said

"No I wont b back until wed and yeah think that would be great," I said to Kayla

Our food came and we all ate it next thing I know we r back at the school dropping Kayla off we said goodbye to her and we left to go home

We both had our bridal shower tonight its suck because I mean I do trust ash but it kind of suck that we wont b having them together liked we planed glen is have one for ash and Kayla is having one for me I texted Kayla and asked if she wanted to coming she said yeah

"So babe im going to hang out with the boys I love u and ill see u when I get home" ash side walk out of the room wearing jeans and I tank and a jacket

"Ok I love u too babe ill miss u"I said and she kiss me and stared to heat up fast and she started to walk me back to our bed room

"Hey Spence…really guys Spence we need to go and y the hell r u not dress yet" ky said and I just smiled at her "never mind I don't want to know just stop and get really and ash glen and them are here"

"Ok I sorry babe we will finish when I get home" she said kissing me and walks out the door of the house

"get ur ass ready we have to go" ky said

"ok' I roll off the bed and got in the shower just fast though cuz i know ky was going to say something about us being lat 20 mins later I come out of the room and I walk to ky and we walked out the door heading to ego

as soon as we got to ego Kayla was already there and she looked hot what I can say that about my friend im not going to do nothing with her I love ash she wear a dress that is right above her knees and her hair is haft up and haft down in curls

we all walked in and we to the bar and got sex on the beach

"externs pineapple in mine please" I said and the bar tinder hand us our drinks and after we r down our drink I pull ky to the dance floor our song was on

ash soon as we got on the floor we stared dance and shaking our ass

_Suck my cockiness__  
Lick my persuasion  
Eat my poison  
And swallow your pride down, down_

Place my wants and needs  
Over your resistance  
And then you come around  
You come around  
You come around

I want you to be my sex slave  
Anything that I desire  
Be one with my femin-ay  
Set my whole body on fire

They mad at Rihanna game  
Taking over your empire  
She may be the queen of hearts  
But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts  


wow I didn't know ky could dance like that there is a few guys looking at her and then Kayla walkied up and stared dance with us

_No one can do ya  
The way that I do  
Boy I wa-a-ant  
(Youuuuuu)  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it_

Suck my cockiness  
Lick my persuasion  
Eat my poison  
And swallow your pride down, down

__"hey spencer move with the music"kayla said getting behide me and putting her hand on my hips and some guy got behind ky its just friends having fun after I got the beat of it Kayla stood beside me and stared dancing

_Place my wants and needs  
Over your resistance  
And then you come around  
You come around  
You come around_

I can be your dominatrix  
Just submit to my every order  
Enter my diamond matrix  
If you want my golden flower

Make me your priority  
There's nothing above my pleasure  
She may be the queen of hearts  
But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts

No one can do ya  
The way that I do  
Boy I wa-a-ant  
(Youuuuuuuu)

We all stared sing to the song as load as we could but we didn't car "people can kiss my ass"

"hey babe that not in the song" ky said

_I love it, I love it__  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it_

Homie don't beat it like a bullet  
Beat my drum drum  
Like a drum line boogie  
(I love it when you)  
Dive head first if you wanna  
Sing to my body  
Hold me tight mister lover  
(I love it when you)  
Do it like I do it

I need to let go have fun I grabed Kayla's hand and straed dance with her we was have so much fun

_Like I said__  
Keep it up, boy  
We can do this all day  
Be my Harlem  
And me St. Tropez  
Never found nobody  
That will do it this way_

No one can do ya  
The way that I do  
Boy I wa-a-ant  
(Youuuuuu)  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it

we so Madison she was walking over to us with I guess her new boyfriend

"Hey guys where Ur girl Spence"

"With the guys tonight want to join us it's the bridal shower" I said

"Yeah sure I forgot it was today good thing I ran into you tonight" Madison said

"Yeah" I said dancing with my girl but I still miss ash I wonder what she is doing so im going to call her I went into the bathroom

…. Ring…ring…ring…ring

"Hey…..

* * *

**update and tell me what u think**


	6. last partttyyyaa

u gout my girl Ashley Davies she busy with me right now so leave a messages"

really what the hell y didn't ash pick up I text her

'r u ok babe xo-S'

I walk out of the bathroom and go over to the bar where everyone is

(Ashley pov)

man we went to a strip bar really I don't know y they would bring me here but ill bake the best of it Aden is there he walks up the me I didn't think it was him at first until

"hey ash how u been" Aden said

"great me and Spence r getting married this sat" I aid

"yeah I got the invite I got one to this to y would u let glen bring u here"

"I didn't know he was bring me here but im having somewhat fun I just miss Spence though"

"yeah I single and loving it"

"how bout I get u a lap dance from that hottie over there" I said point to this chick over on the stage but she is not as sexy as my baby none got nothing on my baby

I look at my phone to c the time while Aden is getting a lap dance I got a text from Spence

'yeahh babe im fine r u having fun xo-A' I text her back waited ten mins and Aden was done with his lap dance and we went to the dance floor and started to dance I was having fine

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise?_

I hared the song and before I got a chance to walk way Aden grabs my hand and spines me into him and I move back but still having a hold one of his hands just dancing

_Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn_

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Then here comes the striper and got behind me and started grinding on me and glen came up

"damn girl if when ur not single u get all the lady " glen said grabbing a girl and dancing with her and Aden did the same

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_

" I cant help it im just that damn good don't hate I can show u some of my skills if u want cuz u got no game" I yell to him over the music  
_  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois_

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
With my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

"oh I got game" he yelled back

"oh really is that y ur girl just walked off" I yelled laughing at him

"whatever ash" he said going and getting a beer

_Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn_

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Aden and me walk off the dance floor to get a beer

"hey sexy can I buy u a drink" one of the striper said to me

"no im good im married" I said holding up my ring finger

"What the hell ash let…" I elbow Aden right in the gut all I need is anther girl trying to go home with me im getting married to Spence

_Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping int he dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa oh_

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
am I making the right chose marring Spence…..of course I am what the hell am I think I love her with all my heart I don't want to lose her that would kill me

"earth to Ashley u ready to go to ur house its 4 already"

"Yeah lets go" as we started to walk out I got I cig off one of the guys outside and lit it up I smoke once in a blue moon

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Last firday night just got done playing and I finshed the cig and we r off to c my baby

'babe im on my way home hope to c u there xo-A'

'im ready home I got a surprise waiting on u xo-S'

'I hope that means im getting to c ur sexy body mmm I cant wait xobls-A' _(xobls mean hug kisses bit lick suck)_

'u just c when u get here xobls-S'

'mmm I like the sound of that yum-A' I soon as we pull up the my house glen doesn't every get fully stopped before im out of the car I jump out and run in to our room taking my clothes off on the way falling a couple times Spence isn't there I look everywhere Spence is in the kitchen naked just laughing at me I walk up beside her and rip my arm round her kissing her neck

I went to her ear "I need u bad right now" I said and she took her hang and cupped my pussy

"mmm ur all wet" she said in a sexy voice witch turned me on even more and she take her finger and dipped it in my fold and bring it up to her mouth and sucks it off and kiss me hard

"let's eat first" Spence said

"spread ur leg and I have all u can eat Spence" I said as I kissed her hard

"mmm I like the sound of that" Spence said turn off the stove and walking me backward in to out room…


	7. cant wait

**these is rated hard R**

* * *

I feel the back of my legs hit the bed and I fall but with spencer on top of me

"wait babe where ky at" I said pulling out of the kiss

"she went to go talk to aden she heard he was back" she said kissing me hard

"Spence I have to tell u something"

"what wrong babe ur putting me out of the mood stop talking and kiss me" I did ash she said

I flipped her over so I was on top of her I started kissing her slowly and kissed her down her neck slow I kissed her breast and sucked on her nipples

"mmm" come from Spence she love it we I take my time sometimes

I started kissing down her tummy I placed two fingers in her still kissing on her tummy

"ohh mmm uuhhu" spencer moans I kiss the top of her pussy man she is so wet I love it

"mmm babe ur so wet" I withdraw my fingers from her and is her thighs and kissed each on slowly going back up to her pussy

"asshh"she moans as she grabs a hold of my hair pulling me up to where she wants me I kiss the out side of it and the stuck my tongue in her and lick her slowly

"oohh….ggoo…ddd,,,assshh…" Spence moans pulling me closer to her I start going faster and then I fut my though in her hole swirling it around

"mmm…right…oohh…thhe….rre"she moaned and I pull my tongue out and I put two finger in her going back up to her lips and kissed her she kissed me the pushed my head back down to her pussy what can I say my baby love my lips and tongue

I started licking her clit still pumping my finger in and out of her then I took it between my lips suck on it then ran my tought over it hard after the she was a goner

"aaasssshhhllleeeyyyy…oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh…my… ..mmmmmm…..shit"she yelled as I pulled out of her and kissed her

"mmm I liked my all u can eat spencer it tasted soooo good" I say to her

"well I glad I like the way u do ur tongue the way u just did" Spence said out of breath see I told her like my tongue

we was already in her spider was asleep laying out my chest with her arm around me I have my arm round her on her back I cant wait for our wedding sat is going to be the way I always dreamed it

"babe it time to wake up" i kissed her lightly

"moring oh my god my time is it" spince said jumping off the bed starting to get dress

"babe its 1 what r u doing" I say to her getting off the bed

"I have to go meet mom and ky the weeding its tomorrow"

"can we talk first" I say and spence stop and looks at me and sit down on the bed

"please tell me ur not getting cold feet" spince said with one of her pout poking out her bottom lip as fear as it would go

'god no baby I cant wait for that to happened"I say kissing her pout away

"then what is it"

"last night I saw adin"

"I kno I talk to my brother"

"oh ok yeah and he coming to the weeding I kinda told him a long time ago if I ever marry u he could b my best man is that fine with u"

"I don't care babe as long as ur happy"

"I am with u I cant wait to b ur wife spencer carlin"

"me eather babe but I really have to go I wont b home to night so give all the kiss u want now cuz it bad lucky u kno how my mom is" she said and I kiss her just as kiss started I run my tongue on her bottom lip she let me in I start rubbing her thigh and he stops me pulling out of the kiss

"I love u have to go" she said giving me a kiss and the running out of the door i guess this gives me time to check my vale and make sure i will take spencer breath away when i read them to her i get in the top of my dresser

as of right now they say... what u think im going to tell u will just have to wait just like spencer

i check them wow these r really going to do what i want them to do i put them back and jump in the shower and get ready i go out in to the kitchen i guess my baby made coffee b4 she lift i love the little thing she does for me

i get my coffee and head out the door to pick up the ring i hope in the car and i hear dirty mind wait that not Madison what the hell thats me omlg i cant belive it i call spence tell her to put it on she told me i should sing that at the wedding little does she kno i already am

"hey ashley u find a new song for me"

"no Madison how do they i me sing dirty mind on the radio"

"because they like u singing it better than me"

"oh" is all i could say how the hell did these happen i mean i guess its a good thing

"but hey ashley i have to go ill see u guys tomorrow"

"ok but maddson"i hang up; the phone this is crazy i cant belive it i happy and confused at the same time

"that was ashley davies with dirty mind"oh my i cant belive that said my name

'omlg babe they said ur name xo-S'

'ikr these is crazy i love u call me tonight xo-A'

'i will i love too wifey xo-S' i just smile when she said that it feels so right


	8. author note

im sorry to all the ones that like my story but I dont think im gonna b post anymore chapter anytime soon so thinks for reading


	9. wedding day part 1

im not going to let what one person said get to me so heres the new update

(ashley pov)

I didn't sleep that good last night but im so happy im getting married to Spencer today. I look at the clock its already none I get dressed im wearing a white skirt with blue flower on the edge of it I have on a white vest and purple bra under it yes I have the matching panties on to our wedding is at threeI haven't seen Spence all day and I really can't wait to see her she going to look so beautiful.

Spencer and her mom did everything I just gave them the money so its a surprise to me. I called kyla to see what she was doing and she is already there.

I look in the mirror one last time before I left I drove to the McDonald's to get me something to eat I didn't have time to fix anything I got to the window

"wow I can't believe today you of all people are getting married Ashley that's so not you"as I turned around to get my food oh my God that's my mother

"mom wow what happend to your man candy with all the money you was bragging about"

"just shut up Ashley who are you getting married to"

"remember Spencer right"

"yes kind of"

"ok well we are getting married to if you want to come your more than welcome he the address it at three today"I said as I got my food and handed her the paper.

I drove off I kind of hope she comes my is she sees how happy Spencer makes me so happy she might finally want to be involved in my life sometime.

I know I act like I don't but I do miss my mom sometimes.I finish eat and got to the beach I walked into the door where Glen was and the lady to do my hair and make up after she gets done I look in the mirror.

"man ash you look hot" Glen said

"

thinks I think" I said we walk out of the little place on to the beach wow they made it beautiful the roses everywhere and up where im standing there is rainbow roses and wait for Spencer to walk down the aisleI look out to wear people are starting to come in I see my mother. I can't believe she is here.

then I here the music start up and here comes Spencer with her dad wow she look breathtaking she has one I all white wedding dress with diamond earrings in a diamond necklace and her hair is put up with a few pieces down in the front with rainbow bouquet in her hands with my name and her name on the bouquet I can't see her face but I shore she looks so beautiful one the valve comes off she's almost dad left her valve up wow she so look breathtaking im lost for words.

I just started to cry this is really it im marrying the girl I live and all our friends and family are here the tears were coming down my face, Spencer wipped them away

"Ashley baby are you ok" Spencer said

"yes I just can't believe this is really happening" I said kiss her thumb

"dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today to join together Ashley Marie Davies and Spencer Christian Carlin holy Matrimony, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be join as one" he says taking mine and her hand together I look Spence right in the eyes

"Ashley Marie Davies do you take Spencer Christian Carlin to be your awfully wedded wife to have in to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live"he said she looks right in my eyes

"I do" I say man I want to kiss her so bad right now

"Spencer Christian Carlin do you take Ashley Marie Davies to be your awfully wedded wife to have in to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live"he said she looks right in my eyes

"I do"

"Ashley would you like to say your valves"

"yes I would"I said grabbing her hands

"Spencer from the first moment we actually talked I know from then on I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you not only as your wife but as your best friend as while the first time you became my girl friend it made me so happy I never wanted to let you go I so glad that you gave me another chance at this thing I will do anything in the world to make you happy you are the most beautiful person inside and out I am so glad when this is over I can finally call you my wife I love you so much Spencer Christian Carlin" by the time I was done everyone was crying including me I whipped her tears with my thumb s I ran my thumbs over her mouth and she kisses them gently

"Spencer would you like to do your valves now"

"yeah just give me a moment" Spencer said still crying

"ok I think im ready"she said putting her hands on my face whipping my tears and grabbed my hands in hers "Ashley baby I love you wow ok so its been great being in your life I don't know what I would do if I didn't give you another chance but you changed so much over the last four years just because you love me and you're showed me that you really do love and care for me you amaze me everyday like the little things you do it makes me so happy the first day you came into my life you turn my whole world upside down I know I need you in my life and I wouldn't want to be up here today with anyone else but you I so glad you will be my wife as while" Spencer said making me cry even more she whipped my tears

"the rings please"he said and Glen took them out of his pocket and handed them to him

"now Ashley repeat after me with this ring I thee Wed"

"with this ring I thee Wed"I said grabbing Spencer left hand and sliding the ring on her finger

"now Spencer repeat after me with this ring I thee Wed"

"with this ring I thee Wed" Spencer said grabbing my left hand and sliding the ring on my finger

"now I pronounce you wife and well wife now you may kiss the bride

as soon as he said that you don't have to tell me twice I put my hand on Spencer face and kissed her with so much passion the kiss didn't last long but I mean come on people it a wedding

after we kissed we walked down the aisle holding hands

"ash is that your mom" Spence asked turning and facing me

"yeah babe it is" I said to her as we walked into the reception

"why is she here" she said

"I invited her" I said kissing her lips gently

"oh ok I'm happy that she's here babe I know how much missed her" Spence said

"yeah me to now let's go get some cake"I said

"come on theirs my mom" Spencer said pull me away this is definitely in the top five of my happy days of my life


	10. wwedding day part 2

(Spencer pov)

god this is the best day ever I still feel like I'm dream

"hey love birds" my mom said walking over to us giving us a huge

"hey mom" we both as soon as Ashley said that her mom walked up to us

"can I have a moment with my daughter" Christine said I looked at Ashley she nodded her head yes so I let go of her hand and she kissed me one more time before going off with her mother

"before you ask mom yes that was Ashley mom" I said because I already know thats what my mom wanted to know

"oh wow why is she here" my mom asked me

"Ash invited her she wanted her to see how happy we was together"I told my mom

"oh ok I hope everything works out with them"

"yeah me too"after I said that my mom went to get some food I waited for Ashley to get back I see Ashley walking over to me she looked like she was crying I run over to her and just wrap my arms around her

"baby are you ok" I asked kissing her tears away

"yeah she just a bitch" Ashley said still crying

"do you want to talk about it" I asked her pulling back a little so I was looking into her eyes

"not right now let's just get some food" she said whipping her tears away

"ok"I said grabbing her hand and walking to go get food

"congratulations sis and Spence I so happy for you guys" kyla said I looked over to where my mom was and my grandma was sitting with her I can't believe she came

"thinks ky" we both said

"hey guys do you want to go set with my grandma and mom" I said looking at ky and ash

"yeah why not let's go meet your grandma " ash said

"ok sure" ky said

we walked over to where my mom and grandma was

"hey mom and grandma" I said

"grandma I want you to meet my wife Ashley and this is her sister kyla"I said looking at my grandma to see what she we was thinking

"nice to meet infinite Ashley and it nice to meet you too kyla" my grandma said holding out her hand shaking ash and ky hands

after that she got up from the table and came over to me and just hugged me

"I'm so sorry for everything I did baby girl I love you I shouldn't care if you are gay I should just be happy for you because I can tell you found true love with this Ashley girl and I can tell she loves you too" my grandma said I waned to cry so bad

"think you grandma that means a lot coming from you" I said hugging her eve tighter I was crying now I felt Ashley hand rubbing my back after my grandma left go

"I love you so much Spencer" my grandma said kissing me on the head

"I love you too grandma"I said

"let's eat shall we" my grandma said

"yeah" I said because that's all I could get out we sat down I sat down next to Ashley

"it's ok baby I got you" ash said kissing my tears away

"I just so happy ash" I said whipping the remainder of my tears away

"I know baby so am too" ash said kissing me on the lips

"I love you" ash said

"I love you" I said kissing her on the lips one last time before I feed Ashley and she was feeding me

Ashley and I want to go cut the cake. Ashley the cake and was feeding me a piece and the smashed it in my face so I grabbed her and kissed her hard and walked away from her the was cake all over both our faces everyone eat the cake Ashley and I want to wash it off our faces

we came back out of the bathroom and walked to the dance floor

"this song was written by Ashley Davis she recorded it for he wife Spencer Carlin this will b the spotlight dance"

the d.j says

Ashley grab my hand and put hers around ny neck and put mine around her waste pulling me closer to her

'Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I meltedI fell right through the cracks, now

I'm trying to get back Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my bestest'

she kissed me on the shoulder and whispered "I love you so much baby you are my everything" in her ear I just kissed her on the lips and mouthed "I love you"

'And nothing's going to stop me but divine interventionI reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm yours Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free'

Ashley started singing it to me

"Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing

We're just one big familyAnd it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

l heard people say 'aww look how cute'

So I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm sureThere's no need to complicate, our time is shortThis is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-doBut do you want to come on

Scooch on over closer dear

And I will nibble your earI've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasonsIt's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Come on and open up your mind and see like me(I won't hesitate)

Open up your plans and damn you're free(No more, no more)

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, there's no need(There's no need to complicate)

There's no need to complicate(Our time is short)

'Cause our time is short(This is our fate)

This is, this is, this is our fate

I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours

You best believe, best believe I'm yours" ash sang the last part to me

"I hope so" I said grabbing here and hugging her we dance a little longer and the we was off to our honeymoon as we ran out people through rainbow rose petals at us I can say this will be a memorable day for me and Ashley both it was perfect.


	11. there we are

we road in a horse and carriage back to our place

(Ashley pov)

I think I should tell Spence what my mother said to me but I don't know if  
it will upset her or not. we leaving in the morning to go to Spa Village  
Resort Tembok Bali Tembok. Spence doesn't know where we are going she got  
to do the wedding and I get to do the honeymoon. ky found the place and I  
just saw the picture it is the most beautiful place ive ever seen

I carry Spence out of the carriage up to our loft we get on the elevator  
Spencer pushes the number of our floor.

"I love you Ashley" Spencer said kissing my neck.

"I love you too Spencer" I said kissing her forehead.

the elevator opened and I walked to the door still carrying Spencer.

"babe can u open the door" I ask her and I walked into the door and closed  
it with my foot. carrying Spencer to our bed dropping her on it.

"Spence" I said in almost where she couldn't hear me.

she looks at me her eyes was so dark blue with light blue rings on the  
outside of them they look so beautiful.I was so lost in her eyes that I  
didn't hear her talking.

I felt tears coming down my face and the I felt her lips kissing them away.

"Ashley what wrong" Spence asked what the fuck is with me today I cried way  
to much then need

"can we talk" I ask her getting clothes for us to change into.

"yeah ash can unzip me first please" she said as I unzipped her"thank you  
babe"she said and I just kissed her on the cheek.

god she looks so beautiful I can't believe she is all I get  
dressed I set on the bed waiting on Spencer.

I lay back on the bed I was almost asleep when I felt the bed shift and  
felt Spencer loving hand on my stomach rubbing it in small circle

"ash did u fall asleep on me" she ask I shook my head no.

"Spence just listen and let me talk please" I said looking at  
murder 'ok' so I continued "my mom told me that I would never know what  
love is like that I am just like my dad and im going to leave u like you  
like ge did her and that I would never find somebody to love and that She was surprised that I actually found someone to marry me and she knew for a  
fact that I can never change my ways and that I would be with another girl  
every single night Spence I wouldn't do that to you "I stop looking at  
Spencer

"ashley I know you wouldnt and I love you I don't care what your mom says  
it doesn't change the fact about how I feel about you in the way you feel  
about me I married you because I want to spend the rest of my life with  
you" Spencer said placing a kiss on my cheek

"me too baby just can't get the thought of all the things my mom said out  
of my head"I said but im not going the let that stop me from making love to  
my wife God I can't believe she is my wife already I can't believe it  
myself I never got me of all people would be settling down with somebody

"it's okay I'm here I'm not going anywhere"Spencer place in a kiss on my  
neck

"good to know let's get down to business"I said pulling Spencer on top of me

after we made love we fall asleep

I woke up to her packing she is naked I just look at her I guess she feels  
my eyes in her cuz she walks over and kisses me

"morning Ashley" Spence said to me

"morning sexy" I said kissing her

"hey ash whoo ok sorry im gonna go now"yep u guessed it kyla never fails I  
love her but she really needs to knock on the wall or something

I think she has seen Spencer and I both naked in the past years just as  
much as I have witch is kinda gross if u ask me

I get up and get some clothes on

"ill be right back I gonna see what ky wanted"I said kissing Spence on he  
forehead

"ok"Spence said and I walk out the room to ky room

"oh my lesbian god u so didn't want to see that"I said covering my eyes  
adien in her bed naked

she comes running over to me covering my mouth"shhh ur gonna wake him  
up"she said taking her hand off my mouth and we walked in the living room  
and sat on the couch

" ky did u fuck him"

"yes I think I mean he called and said he wanted to talk he told me how  
sorry he was I dont know one thing lead to another and I woke up to him  
beside me naked"ky said looking really sad she puts her face in her hands

"did u want to"

"no I don't know kinda maybe ash I so confused I mean I like him alot maybe  
even love him I think but I cant deal with another heart break from him  
what do I do" she said and I grab her hand and pull her to Spence and my  
room think gob she has clothes on

"hey guys what's up" Spence said turn and sitting on the bed

"She messed up big time" I said I get slapped in the arm by ky

ky tells Spence while I finishes packing

"while see where it goes from here and just just tell him how u feel"  
Spence man she always know what to say

"thank you Spence ur the best" ky said hugging her and run out the room

we are off the get our spa on its been 10 hours on the plane we get to the  
place

"oh my god Ashley its...wow"she said hugging me man I love to make this  
girl happy she is my everything

"anything for u baby" she kisses me on the check we walk over the the front desk

"welcome the spa village resort im Kevin and how can I help you"the guy said

"davies" I said to him I just ready for bed that plane ride made me sleepy

"aww yes miss davies we been expecting you" he said grabing the key and ringing the bell for the bell boy

"sir it mrs. Davies im married" I said grabbing spencer hand

"my apogees ma'ma" he said handing me the key to the honeymoon suite

"hello lady's im Aston ill take your bags for you and if you need anything u just ask for me" he said smiling from ear to ear grabbing our bags and heading up to our room

"so did you guys just get married or something" he ask I hope trying to make conversation

"yes Aston a few days ago"spence said

"that great congratulation" he said taking out bag in our room

"thank you sir" I said giving him money for help us

"ur welcome and thank you ladies have a great time"

"u too" I said and he walked out of the room I jump on the bed

"babe what r u doing" spence said

"I sleepy"

"aww baby lets get some sleep and we will start in the morning and do whatever we want to don't this place is incredible ash"

"it no big you deserve it baby" I said and kissing her I held her and we fall asleep in each other hands


	12. going down hill

we woke up the next morning got in the shower and got ready and went breakfast

Spencer kept looking at her ring she takes it off and the takes mine off

"babe what are you doing"I ask her she put the two rings together

"my first and my forever ash" she said putting her ring and my ring back on

I just smile at her she started to blush

we went off to the beach Spencer wanted to go its so beautiful here and Spencer being here makes it even better

I layed to towels out on the beach Spencer layed down beside me. a few I get in the ocean came back over to Spence trying to get her to get in she wouldn't so I pulled her up and in the ocean and we slashed each other.

"so Spence what do you want to do now" I ask her walking off the beach

"spa time" she said with a smile

"ok baby" I said pushing the button to the elevator

she put her arms around me

"Ashley this honeymoon is great" sh said to me

(kyla pov)

after they left I waited for adin to wake up so we could talk. I so happy for my sis and Spencer and I hope ill b able to find that one day. maybe I will with adin but I dont know if I want to b with a guy anymore all they do is hurt me maybe I should try a girl. I mean look at Ashley and Spencer they r so happy I want that I know I know it can happen with a guy too. it not like im gonna act on it.

"Hey kyla can we talk"I turn around and see adian standing in my door way of my room

"yeah sure I wanted to talk to"

"look ky I didn't think this was going to happen but I have this sickness you can't get it but it can kill me"I look at him about to cry

"are you serious www...wwhhatt is is it ddd dose ashh kn know"I asked him crying

"no she don't I don't want her to know yet ky im sorry"

"ok"

"I got on drugs really bad and im clean now but it did something to my liver and it felling they are trying to find me one but its hard for them because my blood type"

"oh" is all I said and he came over and held me

"it ok ky I love you" he said rubbing my back wait huh

"di did you just say you you love me"

"yeah I did because I do"

"I love you too adien I I don't want want to lose you"

" I know I don't want you to tell anyone one unit im ready"

"ok"

(Ashley pov)

we walked over to the gazebo and sat in this chair that they had looking out a the stars sipping on strawberry Margaritas I put my arm around her shoulder smuggled into me I kissed the top of her head

"ash" she said putting her hands on top of mine

"yeah Spence"I said giving her another kiss on the shoulder

"I love you" the way she said it made me blush and I couldn't stop smiling at her

"i love you too Spence"I said and she turned her head and kissed me on the lips

we left and then a few mouths later we went to Seattle with Kayla and we loved it after Spencer graduate from ucla we moved there

she started working with the independent film and let me tell you her film are amazing she is so talented

"hey ash guess what" she yelled walk into the bedroom where I was writing

I sat my guitar down and my pad and pineal beside me "what babe" I asked and she came and sat on my lap

"my film is going to be in the film festival" she says kissing me

"that's great baby I'm so proud of you"

"so are you doing a new album or no"

"yeah I have to fly to la tomorrow and then I'll be back sat."

"ill miss you"she says pushing down on the bed "do you want me to show you how much I'll miss you"

"well duh"I said kissing her back

after that we fell asleep in each other arms

I went to la party with ky every single night finished the album and went home sat

(Spencer pov)

its has now been two years later

Ashley went out to get tampon and came back drunk off her ass she walked in didnt say a word to me and just went to sleep she didn't think I could smell it but I could I am so sick of it I love her but I can't take this shit with her

I went and slept on the couch. I woke up next to Ashley holding me in our bed. I jumped up before she could say a word I did

"WHAT THE FUCK ASHLEY JUST JUST GET OUT" I said crying crossing my arms over my chest

"Spencer I I love you. you know that. what did I do all I did was wake up and carry you in here because I didn't fell you next to me" she said to me walking over to me putting her hands on my arms I pulled away from her

"WHATEVER ASHLEY JUST JUST GET OUT I OVER THIS SHIT WITH YOU"I said backing up away from her

"WHY HUH WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO GET OUT SO DAMN BAD DO YOU NOT LOVE ME" I guess she decided to start yelling back she must be out of her mind

"JUST GET OUT NOW I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU" I said still crying

"Spencer you know I love you please I'm sorry for whatever I did"

"JUST STOP ASHLEY YOU YOU DON'T" I say looking at her trying to figure out where everything strated with her drinking like this and not telling me

" YES I...I DO...DO...DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST JUST LEAVE SPENCE IS THAT REALLY HOW OUR RELATIONSHIP IS GOING GOING TO JUST END HUH YOU NEVER LOVED ME AND I KNOW IT IM OUT OF YOUR LIFE IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT" she yell crying and grabs for my hand

"YES" with that she was out the door and I fell to the ground crying so hard

(Ashley pov)

I can't believe this I don't know what I did ok maybe I do but I can fix it I hope. I back doing my old things and it hurting Spencer so bad. I fucked up yet again.I drive to a hotel as soon as I got there I fell on the bed and cried so hard.

then a song came to me so I started to write

If you ever leave me baby

Leave some morphine at my door

'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication

To realize what we used to have,

We don't have it anymore.

$ the words just keeps coming out of me$

There's no religion that could save me

No matter how long my knees are on the floor

So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'

Will keep you by my side

Will keep you from walkin' out the door

*chorus/ Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

I'll never be your mother's favorite

Your daddy can't even look me in the eye

Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing

Sayin there goes my little girl

Walkin' with that troublesome girl

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds

Yeah for you

I'll try

I'll try

I'll try

I'll try

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make you mine

[Chorus]Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same if you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

[Bridge]Don't just say, goodbye

Don't just say, goodbye

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

[Chorus]Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same if you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

after that I throw my notebook agent the wall and fall to the floor hugging my knees and cry. I just lose everything good cuz I had to be dumb.

I so just want to go back to her but I know I have to fix it before I ever do.

I get up and get in my car and turn on the radio hoping it will help but no they have to be playing dirty mind.

I dont want to change it. it reminds me of the great night I had with Spencer when she first hard it. I really miss those nights, you know the little simple dates we used to have that meant the world to us. I go to this little hole in the wall place. I kinda just want to drink my pain away.

I get in and have a few drinks and asked the guy if I could go next.

he told me I could. I started to sing the song I just wrote.

by the end people wear crying and so was I.

I left and went back to the hotel.I cryed myself to sleep.

(Spencer pov)

I flow down to la to see my family and then I came back here to get some of my stuff from the house.

Its been really crazy with me and Ashley not being together I do miss my wife so much I keep playing the video over of her thinking what is going to happen next with us r we over for good.

I went off on my brother for talking shit about Ashley I hurried up and turn the video to the next one as Ashley walked in it didn't help cuz it was my brother and I.

"Hey Spence I let myself in sorry I need to get a few things I didn't know you was here" Ashley said

"YEAH IM THE FUCK DONT U CALL BEFORE U EVER COME OVER I COULD HAVE HAD A GIRL OVER" as soon I relived that I said that Ashley was gone out the door I hear her car start up

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME I LOVE HER AND I JUST REALLY HURT HER" I started to cry

I look down at my phone it was a text from Ashley it read 'i love u Spencer I came over to talk but I guess u had planes with another girl Im sorry I wasnt good enough for u I wont ever show up or call or text u until u text me and tell me where I stand'

I never text her back because im didn't know what to say I love u I need u after that fight I never really talked to anyone that much when people would call I would keep it short

(Ashley pov)

After that I was sure I couldnt get her back she must love me a lil still or I would get divorce paper from her right I sent her that text hoping she would text me back and tell me where I was in her life

she didnt text me back it was 2 days before we had to b in LA I really didn't wanna go with me and Spencer being this way


End file.
